Phone Tag by kimmydonn
by Digital Get Down Contest
Summary: Victoria and James make contact while he is tracking Bella to her mother's house in Phoenix and Victoria is raiding her school records. Fits into the Twilight timeline.


Title: Phone Tag

Word Count: 3112

Rating: M (NC-17)

Summary: Victoria and James make contact while he is tracking Bella to her mother's house in Phoenix and Victoria is raiding her school records. Fits into the Twilight timeline.

* * *

I stood outside the Phoenix airport. The sun had just set, so I could finally leave the damn building. The prey may come here, but the others wouldn't. Avoiding the sun was nearly impossible during the day. I held my phone in my hand, waiting anxiously for the sound I longed to hear. I watched the arrival boards for other flights from Washington or Oregon. When one arrived, I would wander to the gate and watch to see if the prey, or even one of the others, would disembark. I'd been disappointed so far.

What was keeping Victoria? They must be giving her a good run for her money if it was taking so long. I'd landed a few hours ago and had to wait three hours in Seattle before managing to catch a suitable flight. The stewardess was easily distracted, not paying any attention to the ID I had taken or that it didn't match my face. I'd taken it from the man now stuffed in a bathroom cubicle, who was unfortunate enough to have the ticket I needed. She'd smelled good. It was hard to leave her behind the counter and board the plane. Once in my seat, I closed the shade and stuck my hands in my pockets. I waited to be one of the last off the aircraft so no one would notice if the light did catch me once or twice on the way out; the stewards were much too busy checking the seats and picking up trash.

Now I was free again. I'd hidden in the interior of the airport, wandering past gates and avoiding windows until the sun had set. They hadn't come on any planes, so they were probably driving. They'd be here sometime tonight or tomorrow. I couldn't wait to get my hands on that prey. She was exactly my type: young, easily frightened, and highly desirable. If no one else wanted them, why would I? No, she was wanted. She was wanted by that whole damn... family.

A family of vampires. There were three of us, but I still couldn't put that word to it. Victoria wasn't even family, and she was the person I was closest to. She was something else, something... I couldn't put my finger on it.

Most definitely, the prey was wanted by that young-looking one. He wanted her forever. Maybe I hadn't been called because Victoria didn't want to give me the bad news, that he'd actually changed her. It would be disappointing, but not the first time. If you wanted to keep something forever, there was only one way to do it. I didn't want to keep her forever; I wanted to take her away. I wanted to be the last one to have her, the last one to hear her scream, hear heart beat. I smiled thinking about it.

I stepped outside and took a deep breath. Freedom. I hated being cooped inside. If I had to live in a place, Washington was a good choice. Phoenix sure as hell wasn't. But I was never one to settle down; I followed the prey. I really wished the prey hadn't led me here. I was sure she had though. It was stupid to go where she had said she was going, but it made sense to come here. It wasn't only somewhere she _felt_ safe_;_ during the day, she _was_ safe.

I didn't go far. They might still be coming in on a later flight. Also, I had nowhere better to be. I didn't know where the prey would go in town. I was standing among a group of smoking humans when at last, the phone vibrated in my hand, a high pitched whine accompanying it. None of the humans could hear that though.

"Hey, baby. They give you a good chase?"

"Did they ever." Victoria's voice came clear through the handset I held to my ear. I smiled thinking about her lips at my ear instead. "They must have gone all the way to Vancouver. I'm not leading them any more though, or following." I heard her fingers tapping on a keyboard. I had a good idea where she was: Forks High School. "I'm in."

"Excellent. Where am I headed?" If they hadn't come by air, I should be ahead of the prey.

"8100 East Clarendon Avenue. Phone: 602-563-3663. Hmm, she looks like her mom. Yuck." I pictured her pink tongue sticking out.

"Well, if the fine lady is home, I'll bring her along for the fun." She would be desired by the prey, excellent bait and possibly a perfect appetizer.

"You get to have all the fun," Victoria complained. I heard more typing. "She's an honor student. What is she doing running with a vampire? I don't know what he sees in her, or what you do, honestly. I think this is a big waste of time, James. You know Laurent agrees. I haven't seen him since we split up." Her voice was strained. She really didn't appreciate the value I put on this type of hunt. The point wasn't how much was at risk: in fact, risking more made it better - like making love in public. But Victoria hated risk, which was odd since she was the least likely to lose. Her innate ability to escape difficult situations had saved us both in the past.

"Don't worry about Laurent, baby. He's spineless. I bet he went to those animal lovers for protection." I snorted, running through the dark alleys to the right part of town.

Victoria had never understood my need to hunt, to track. The more challenging the better, and these animal lovers had given me just that. When I reached the house, I checked all the windows; they were dark. I couldn't hear any movement inside. I tried the front door and found it locked. I wrenched the handle, breaking the latch.

"You're in?" she verified.

"Yes, ma'am." I grinned, inhaling the scent of my prey and two others. "This is her place all right. Scent is faint though; she hasn't been home in a while. You find anything else?"

"The date of her prom. Want to crash?"

I chuckled. "What would I wear?" I teased, checking out the living area, the knick-knacks, looking for anything to that might lure the prey.

"You look best in nothing at all."

I purred over the line for her and was rewarded with a husky chuckle. "You online there? I just found the house computer. Let me see that gorgeous face of yours." I flicked the machine to life and quickly logged into a messenger service.

_Little red has logged on._

_You: _Hey, baby.

_Little red has invited you to view her webcam._

"Oh, yeah," I murmured, clicking to accept. I checked the top of the monitor. Sure enough, they had a camera here, too. I sent the invitation to Victoria.

"I'm hanging up now. You have everything you need." She smiled and winked at me on the screen.

Victoria moved the camera so I could see her sitting on the desk. She blew me a kiss before pulling off her jacket.

She reached over the edge of the desk to click the mouse. She licked her lips, and I knew she had just opened the window with my image. I rolled the chair away from the keyboard and leaned back in it, my hand dropping to my lap, letting her know I was planning to enjoy her show.

She let her burning locks fall across her face, turned her head to the side, and popped open the buttons on her shirt. It was well worn; we were due to knock over a store and get something new. Maybe I could find her something sexy. Who was I kidding; anything looked hot on that woman.

And it looked hotter coming off her. She wasn't wearing anything under the flannel that parted slowly over her ice white skin, revealing two round breasts of perfection. I watched her push them together and let them flop back, imagining my hands squeezing, pinching. She lifted one, tucked her hair away and licked the top of it, not quite reaching her nipple. I dropped my fly. God, that was hot.

She leaned back on her elbows, tracing painted nails over the smooth plane of her stomach. She slipped the tips of her fingers under her waistband, then, balancing on one elbow, pulled her hand up her body, over her breast and throat, putting one finger into her mouth and sucking on it.

I popped right out of my boxers and she licked her lips again, making a fist with her hand. She made the motion she intended for me to copy, the way she wanted to touch me. I was quick to comply, wrapping fingers around myself. With my other hand, I curled two fingers toward my palm, showing her what I would be doing to her.

She shook a finger but slipped the other hand into her pants, pulling the waist down enough to show the red curls underneath. She ran her thumb through those and twisted her nipple, her mouth forming an 'O'. I pumped myself, watching her play. My jacket got in my way, so I pulled off that and my shirt, dropping them beside the chair. As I'd stopped anyway, I whipped my pants to my ankles and continued my self-love, watching her get off.

Her eyes widened and she sat up, practically eating the camera and licking her lips seductively. Then she smirked, winked, and turned onto her hands and knees, her shirt hanging down as she knelt on the desk. She exposed her beautiful ass to me, pulling her pants off. I watched her slide her fingers into herself. I watched them disappear and reappear several times. The light glistened on the wetness that had formed. Her ass swayed as she got more into her ministrations.

She was exposed completely, but I couldn't smell her, couldn't feel her, and couldn't hear her.

This just wasn't the same. I stroked a few more times before rolling up and typing her a message.

_You: _Call me. This isn't doing it.

I stepped out of my pants and walked out of the living room. I found the phone; the message waiting light was flashing.

"Mom, it's me." My prey's voice elicited a growl from me. "Listen, I need you to do something. It's important. As soon as you get this message, call me at this number. 360-665-8525. Please don't go anywhere..." I didn't really listen to the rest of the message. She had given me everything I could have asked for. A way to contact her and something to hold over her.

I walked through the house, stopping to look in bedrooms. Pictures of Mom, she did look like the girl, and a young man. This was their room. Not the prey; I didn't smell her here. I poked my head in the next room as my phone rang. Victoria's breath was labored on the other end.

"This work for you?" she asked between pants.

"How do you get worked up so fast?" I asked her.

She laughed. "I'm faking, you nut." Her speech was even again. "I am in the buck though, in case you were curious."

"Well, I'm clothed, but I'm in her room. She is a little bookworm, isn't she?"

"Yep, English is definitely her forté," Victoria said from the other end. "Do I have to stay here?"

"Are they still there?"

"Yes."

"Then you have to stay there, love. Laurent isn't going to lead them."

She blew a raspberry through the phone.

"You tease," I taunted her.

She laughed. "Yeah, I'll blow one right on that spot under your bottom rib."

My side clenched at her words, remembering all the times she'd done just that. I was ticklish there. "Well, I guess I'm tossing you out the window then."

"Aw, you're no fun." I could hear her pout; her tone, so familiar, brought an image of her face to my mind, her bottom lip sagging.

"Yeah, yeah. Ballet?" I looked over the dresser. There was little there, but a few pictures were tucked in the clips holding the mirrored glass to its backing. One showed the prey at a very young - six or so - dressed for a ballet recital. Her white tutu was crumpled and she had tear streaks on her cheeks. Her smile was obviously forced.

"What?"

"Ballet. The girl, she used to take ballet classes. Hmmm. Okay, now I'm picturing you in a frilly tutu. That's just odd." And I was, her pert breasts would be high in her leotard, and I would be able to see every plane and curve of her torso, the shape of her bottom under the starched crinoline, the long lines of her beautiful legs, bare in my vision.

"Aw, am I cute?"

"You're always cute."

"Except when I'm hot."

She made me laugh again. How many decades had I spent with Victoria? I knew her as well as I knew myself. Better I'd wager.

"Yes, and your ass peeking out of the bottom of it. I'd pull the front and cup those cheeks." I gave a little groan, my dick rising. I put my hand to it again. "In a hall of mirrors, so I can see every inch of you."

"Oh, yeah!" Her voice got excited as she played along. "I could pirouette slowly, while you took in all of me, hands at my waist, steadying my turn." Her voice was luscious, but my eyes drifted from myself in the mirror to the pictures around it, all of my prey when she was very young.

"Nope." I stopped her again. "I'm seeing this six year old from the picture. That's just not sexy anymore."

"You're making this really hard, you know that?" She was losing patience with me. That wasn't common.

"All right, I'll stop trying to imagine things. I've seen enough, right? Let's reminisce."

"Better," she said, mollified. "Are you lying down or standing up?"

"Lying down." I lay back on the prey's bed.

"All right, then I run my hands up your legs, thumbs pressing inside your thighs." She changed her voice again, from terse annoyance to sultry heat.

"I like that. I run my fingers through your hair. I love your hair, you know. It looks like controlled fire."

"I'm a controlled fire, baby."

I growl, thinking about her burning on me. She was so hot on me. I stroked my hand up my length, imagining her hand, her mouth.

"Shit, yeah, James, growl again for me."

"You got it, _little Red_." I let loose another hungry growl, one I usually saved for my prey.

"Oh god," she moaned. "It's like you're hunting me. What would you do when you caught me? All innocent and human and fresh?"

"Sweet, baby," I groaned, tightening the fist around myself. "I'd sink my teeth into your shoulder, right at the bottom of your neck. Not the artery, too easy. I want you to scream before you die. I want to hear you cry for mercy." I pumped in time with my words, the phone beside my head.

"Damn," she breathed. "You have no idea how good that sounds." I could hear her fingers moving on her skin, slightly damp. "Oh. Oh. No, the burning!" I don't know how she did it. Our voices are naturally musical, but she could make hers rasp like a human. I imaged the prey begging me. "Please, no more. Let me go."

"I'm never letting you go." I snarled and she mewled again.

"No, the fire, it's in my blood. You're hurting me. Please, stop!"

"Never, not until you're mine!"

I heard Victoria gasp, knowing I was choosing all the right words to help her off too. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I marked you. I marked you for my own, and now I'm going to claim you, and no one else will ever touch you again."

"Ahh. Mmmm." I heard quicker movements, more squishing, slipping. She was wet; she was nearly there. I growled once more and heard her cry. I knew she was coming on her own fingers. I pumped harder, I needed to get off too. "Damn. You don't think the principal needs this staff report right? I just made a mess all over his desk." She giggled.

"Fuck, I'm not done yet."

"Oh! Shit! Sorry, baby!" She turned her voice back to the human. "Don't hurt me. Please. I'll do anything, just don't hurt me anymore. Why am I burning? What have you done to me?"

Her lost little voice was pushing all the right buttons for me. "Please, stop. I'm bleeding. You're killing me." I could imagine the hot blood on my tongue, the warm girl in my arms, the life leaking from her.

I sat up, abs clenching, as I shot my wad on the flowery comforter. I smirked, thinking about leaving that souvenir for her family.

"Please. I'm dying. You're burning me alive."

"Sorry, babe, got out of range of the mouthpiece. That was great."

She giggled. "Good. Well, I'm dressed and already headed south. I think that was them. If so, they caught sight of me on the way out of town, but not at the school." She practically sang the last part.

"You were doing that while running?" I asked, incredulous.

"Screaming like a schoolgirl for her life? Yeah."

"You're amazing."

"You're no slouch."

"I'm going to see if I can find some fuel for the fire here. If Mom doesn't come home, I'm going to have to convince the prey she has."

"I can't do it?"

"You probably could; you have an amazing voice, but I think I'll try to find something more accurate. I saw a rack of home videos. I'll go through those."

"Call me."

She hung up and I pulled one of the VHS cassettes off the shelf, popping it into the machine. I took a seat in the recliner opposite with the remote. I put my hand onto myself once more, thought about my prey and how I was going to devour her.

* * *

**Please Author alert and come back to vote! oh and drop this author a review (they love them)!**


End file.
